Plushtrap
Were you looking for one of Plushtrap's (possible) counterparts: Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, or Springtrap? Plushtrap= is a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the only antagonist who appears in his own minigame, Fun with Plushtrap, and does not make appearances elsewhere. Appearance Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Springtrap. He is almost exactly the same in design as his animatronic counterpart, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. Plushtrap has a few brownish spots on his belly, and on his ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from all of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and five toes, making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. He appears to be in decent condition, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. Locations Plushtrap is the only character in the fourth game to appear in the Hallway, which can only be seen in the minigame; "Fun with Plushtrap". Behavior Plushtrap has a very different AI mechanic than any others in the game. He is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room. If the player succeeds the minigame and shines the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the game and Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and not receive the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Minigame Plushtrap appears on night 3 Minigame. A Girl holding Plushtrap and her dad call Plushtrap "Finger Trap" and when FNAF 4 Victim reaches girl she says "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says.". Audio The sound Plushtrap emits when attacking the player (Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes this sound, though only on the Extra menu). Warning: Loud! Trivia *Plushtrap appears to have a nickname, "finger trap", which was given by the girl holding the Plushtrap/Spring Bonnie plushie's father in the minigames. *Plushtrap seems to have much less of a role than most characters in the game. **In fact, he does not seem to have any role whatsoever in the story, and presumably only exists as a character for his minigame. ***As a result, it is unknown exactly what he is or why he attacks the player, nor is it explained where his minigame actually takes place. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. **In the teaser image of Plushtrap on scottgames.com, "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe" are found in the source code, if decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has four fingers, while Springtrap has five. **This is likely because Springtrap was a suit designed to be worn by a five-fingered human, whereas Plushtrap is merely a plush toy. *Plushtrap's death scream appears to be a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). **Plushtrap is the only non-Phantom animatronic (and technically the only animatronic, as the Phantoms are hallucinations) in the entire series who has a jumpscare but does not kill the player. *Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's mini counterparts. *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. *Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare. *Interestingly, Plushtrap seems to have a different design on his teaser. *The scream that Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's Cupcake make is a 1.5 sped up version of the normal scream. *In the first frame of Plushtrap sitting down in front of his chair, his lower jaw clips into his upper torso. *Plushtrap seems to have a green tint at the roots of his teeth. It is unknown what this means. **It's possible that this is due to the lighting effect, although it may be a sign of deterioration, but this is unlikely as it's meant to be "new". |-| Gallery= Gameplay Sitting_Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap on the chair. Plush trap standing.jpg|The still image of Plushtrap standing in the middle of the corridor before sitting down. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap quickly getting up on the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking1.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the far right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking2.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close left door, hard to spot (click to animate). PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X (click to animate). Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. Miscellaneous Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap in the Extra Menu. FunWithPlushtrap.png|The text displayed upon starting the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Child with Springtrap doll.png|The girl with the toy that resembled Plushtrap from the afternight minigame. Others thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Fnafworld3.jpg|The FNaF World version of Plushtrap. Brightened Teaser7.jpg|A brightened version of Scott's seventh teaser. PlushTrapPeeking3Brightend.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close left door, brightened (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking1brightened.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the far right door, brightened (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males